Daylighter
by Thea Hellowise
Summary: When eight-year-old Violet D. Rosalind finds a certain book in her mothers study room in 1998. Soon forgeting it intil seven years later in 2006. What if her older brother started to read a certain page. Taking them to the world Neverland that has changed
1. Prologue

_Daylighter_ Disclaimer

This is a work of fan fiction. All the characters and events portrayed in this story are fictional, and will have resemblance to characters. Those that are not owned by me. Unless added on into the story of _Daylighter_. This is a _Peter Pan_ fan-fiction.

*Tokko_Sterling*

ISBN: 00-1433-0007-9414

Hellowise, Thea.

/_Daylighter_/

A cherry-Chan Production

_*************************************************************************************************************************_

Prologue

Ever since seven years ago from now.

{May 1, 2006: 9:32 A.M}

{May 1, 1998: 9:32 A.M}

Her mother and her brother left a note on the counter top.

The note wasn't really important.

Just saying how they will be back soon.

Simply knowing why they were out.

So the little girl just wondered the house.

Like everything was the same.

The only thing different was that her older brother wasn't with her.

Her mother was always out but always back.

It was a Saturday so she didn't need to read her home school books.

The poor little girl was bored and very, very, alone.

The little girl ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

Soon leaving the hallway, and went to go to the other flight of stairs.

Were her mother goes to talk to people.

It really wasn't the basement.

It was more like a study room.

The stairs began to creak below her bare feet.

They were always creaky and fun to hear.

The little girl even went back a few steps.

Then she went forward a few more steps.

Hearing it creak in light and low moaning tones.

It was all fun to the little girl.

The little girl opened the door were the door opened silently.

The heavy oak desk with its Victorian chair nicely pushed in.

The three sized balcony window was glowing in sun light.

From behind the heavy oak desk allowing sunlight clearly to pass threw.

It was even casting a very warm sun glow.

The big tall book shelf's pressed against two walls.

All sized books were packed in those shelves.

With all types of colors mixed together.

Everything was tight and clean and warm looking.

The little girl walked in the middle of the room.

The wood would make a small noise every step she took.

The little girl stood there thinking.

What could she do?

No one was around at the moment.

Nothing was going on.

She new if she moved she would make sounds, but they won't continue.

They only make sounds when you move.

The wood was gently warmed from the windows sunlight.

The little girl glanced around looking.

Time stood still.

So the little girl brought her hands towards her face.

She then covered her face with her hands.

Even if there was light still coming threw her fingers.

The little girl then spun around in circles.

Making her unique dark brown hair with sandy, peach, highlights.

Come to life when she started spinning around and around.

Making her feet make loud thumps with no control.

Faster and faster the little girl went.

Her hair left a faint scent of ocean breeze.

The little girl stumbled a bit to the left.

Then the little girl slightly stumbled to the right.

For then she spun and spun and spun.

Then the little girl was staggering towards the left.

She lost her balance and took her hands off her face.

The little girl saw the room spin over and over.

The little girl felt very dizzy.

She felt so dizzy that the little girl collided with one of the bookshelves.

Not harming her but making three books fall from the shelves.

The little girl groaned from the dizziness.

The little girl held her stomach feeling a bit sick.

The girl looked down and saw three books on the ground.

One book landed near her pale feet.

It was a light lavender hard book cover.

The second book landed upwards.

It was a faint red paperback book.

The last book landed on its front.

The color was as black as ink and it had strange silver marks.

It looked like a leaf at first, but the little girl took a closer look.

It was an image of a feather.

The little girl felt a shiver go threw her.

The little girl then took the fainted red paperback book and put it back on the shelf.

The little girl put the lavender hard back cover up on the shelf.

The little girl looked at the black book scared.

Not that it was scary looking.

The silver feather was enchanting.

The only thing was that it felt wrong.

The little girl stared at the black and silver feather.

She stared for minutes at a time.

After some time and other times she even felt confident to put it away.

Or even turn it around and look at the front cover.

The little girl quickly glanced around the room.

The little girl sighed wondering so many thoughts.

So the little girl turned the book around.

The little girl was amazed at how smooth it was.

How it at first was softer then silk.

The little girl just gaped at how strange this book was.

The little girl kept her eyes clenched shut.

The little girl turned it around and let it drop to the floor with a soft thud.

The little girl felt panic serge go threw her body.

Her heart raced and made a buzzing noise in her ears ending the silence.

The little eight year old girl was scared of this book.

So the little girl thought something was going to happen.

Nothing happened while the little girl had her eyes clenched shut.

The little girl gulped so very confused of everything.

The little girl came to a conclusion to slowly open her eyes.

The little girl's long peach eye lashes flew open.

Seeing thousands of white fireflies play with her vision.

She slowly glanced down to give out a shocking gasp that broke the silence.

The cover had a girl.

No the little girl looked closer at the cover.

It was breath taking to all extinct.

The girl looked like a vibrant dove.

The pale blond hair that was straight as a dagger.

Fell on her left shoulder while she was more likely kneeling.

A lily pad the girl or women in the cover was in a lily pad.

She had a pale type rose look.

Those made her look like a princess thought the little girl.

The women's face was angelic with a small sweet smile.

The little girl's mouth was slightly opened with a hitch breath.

Her light olive with a light tint of a more darker green eyes glued to the cover.

Then strangely the little girl saw a faded outline of two types of wings.

One on the right was more likely an angel wing as scene in pictures.

It had light silver glow like mist.

On the left side was a bat wing for sure, but strangely it looked like it had dancing shadows.

The shadows looked so inviting, so real.

The little girl looked behind the women to notice a gate.

Then again actually it was a stained glass window.

The little girl's eyes went wide with a bit of uneasiness.

Everything at first glance was different.

The gate that appears to be a stained window had faint colors.

It was unreal to the little girl.

It was made of deep greens, and deep blues that were faded out.

With a misty faint glow that made the stain glass have a water pattern.

On the edges of the whole cover were shadows.

Like seeing flames develop but not trying to destroy the picture itself.

Noticing it wasn't fire because looking closely they were figures outlined figures.

The little girl looked at the women kneeling in the lily pad.

Glancing downwards to see what was below the lily pad.

Was a reflection of an Island upside down?

The little girl turned the book upside down.

It was so vibrantly beautiful when it was being looked like upright.

The little girl couldn't explain it.

Rather then that it was scary beyond belief.

The little girl gulped feeling something inside her long to open the book.

Taking a closer look of the women was just shockingly, wicked, lovely.

Then something small and gold shaped like a diamond card a bit above the lady.

In the background two actually one bigger then the other.

The second star to the right had an outer glow.

The little girl held the book tightly to her chest.

The little girl then ran down the stairs.

She ran as fast as she ever could.

The little girl put the book on her bed.

Soon secretly pulling three loose baords right under the bed.

The perfect size to hide the book the little girl thought.

So the little girl placed the book under the bed nice and neat.

She had known that this was the perfect place to hide it and keep it in good condition.

Then again the little girl wondered when her big brother Duzzle, and her mommy Rahzel would come back?

So the little girl grabbed one of her leather bound black books about the same size.

The little girl ran into the study room placing it there.

Mother will never notice it looks the same.

Mother can't tell the difference because the bound looked exactly the same.

The little girl gave a sigh a bit shacking feeling scared that she might slip it out.

The little girl thought she didn't do anything wrong.

The little girl knew she was going to return it.

It's just that the little girl wasn't going to let her mommy Rahzel know.

Not even her older brother Duzzle know.

The little girl heard a car pull in.

The little girl ran out the study room dashing down the stairs.

The little girl heard jingling keys fiddle with the front door.

The little girls face was flushed pale with fear and yet hyper excitement.

Her heart was beating like a loud drum sound.

The little girl thought for a moment, but what if she finds out.

The little girl stood at the end of the hallway letting out a sigh of all negative thoughts.

Very determined to keep what she did a secret.

Then her mother Rahzel called out her name so sweetly and happy from the front door.

"Violet we are home."

"HAPPY 8TH BIRTHDAY VIOLET."

My brother Duzzle yelled from behind are mother.


	2. Chapter 1: Remember and Farewell

**Disclamer** _Daylighter_

Doesnt own any of the characters expet Violet, Duzzle, and Rahzel I also own the name Rosalind threw this Fan-Fiction. I do not own any of the _Peter Pan _characters or places like Neverland.

Chapter 1:

Violet walked out the bathroom. With peach, dark brown, with light sandy brown highlighted hair. All natural from being in the sun itself. In a high ponytail that reached straight down. Just below the shoulder blades that had no split ends.

While she was wearing her new tight jeans! With a new black tank top that made her looks more adult. Since she has a flat chest, and her body isn't quite curvy yet. Violet was as skinny as a toothpick. Still a child at age fifteen (Do to your not a women till you get your period).

Her skin was a light tan. A round face with a tight jaw line. Her bangs were flawlessly cut. Covering Violets eyebrows, and her forehead exactly straight on the line. Her long lashes were a very dark brown.

That showed her olive brown eyes. Violet was walking out of her room. With silver, metal, scissors, in her right hand. That was a bit taller then a FIJI water bottle. Violet placed the scissors in her tight jeans pocket.

To the amazement of everything they had long pockets. Violet was walking out the hallway of rooms. Were her mother, older brother, her, and other guests stay if needed. Do to there were two spare rooms. Violet was patting her scissors threw her jeans.

Violets silently walked pass the dinning room. Soon walking towards the countertop that a separation of the kitchen and the living room. Violet leaned forward her elbows on the smooth, cool, wood that held her weight. Violet watched her mothers back. ~**Violets View**~

I saw my mothers shinning golden hair. In a low messy bun that looked to be falling apart completely. (Rahzel is her mother's name) My mother was wearing a white shirt with sleeves that reached just above the elbow joint. That fitted my mother's body flawlessly. My mom was wearing a ruffle jean skirt that looked like several water ripples. Thinking in my own head about how I wished to be that great looking. My mother topped it of with wearing black leggings. That went just a bit further then the knee cap. Making my moms rosy pale legs stick out more.

_~God my mom is flawless, even Duzzle got her looks. Not like me I mean hey I have long lashes and olive brown eyes but im un-developed though totally not cool~_

My mother turned around breaking my thoughts. With my mom's jet dark, blue eyes staring at me. My moms shinning, golden, strands framing my mothers face. Making her face more vibrant: and actually able to see her veins. With that mint shaped pink lips as I like to describe it, and white teeth. That forms a graceful smile like a goddess.

"Mommy, do you know were Duzzle is?"

I asked in a very light tone towards my mother. My mom walked gracefully across the kitchen tile. With the sun roof window streaming morning sunlight with a faded cast of holy awakening. Just making my mom glow like her hair was melted, and was originally a halo.

~_Oh dear goddess, I have no clue any more if my mom is really human~_

My mother's response was a thousand dancing whispers. That made her had some mystic hold on me

"He is outside having a hop-scotch time."

My mother winked at me. I know I had a confused face still leaning on the countertop. Until my mom leaned forward and pecked a kiss on me.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Violet Darling Rosalind, or Violet Rosalind Darling."

I couldn't help but to smile, and replay with great love.

"Thanks mom I love you so much."

I then reached for an apple. Hearing my mother lightly giggle hearing she loved me too.

Turning my back towards the kitchen, and my mother! I walked pass the fancy gothic dinning room area. That connected to the hallway. Since I had no need to go threw the gothic dinning room to go into the living room. I pulled out my scissors from my pocket when I was not even five steps away from my room. I got there in seconds opening the door. Seeing the made up bed, the night stand, with its plain iron dagger. In its black sheath. with its silver metal tip at the end. I suddenly fell after I closed the door. I dropped my scissors and caught myself in a push up position. I sighed gratefully that I wasn't hurt in anyway. I heard my scissors slide on the glossy yet dull wooden floor. That was partly under my bed. I got up kind of happy no one saw that. While I was walking towards my bed.

~_Well that was embarrassing~ _

I bended down on my knees leaving my right hand on the bed. While I reached to grab my scissors that glided right here. My hand was just above the scissors. Strongly everything went cold. I felt goose bumps crawl everywhere on my body. Violently shivering suddenly is having a memory flashback.

_~The Book from 7 years ago I FORGOT IT~_

I haste fully pulled three boards from under my bed as if my life deepened on it. I glanced down at the cover seeing dust. It covered the whole cover. I had to laugh for seven years ago.

"Crap? Well better look at it now."

I quickly propped myself on my bed. I looked at the cover just to take a quick glance. The dust left the outline of the cover. I smiled but opened the book to meet a blank page. I met another blank page and then there was one word in the middle of the page written in print.

- _Neverland_

"Neverland?????"

I then was lost in the book itself after reading that one word.

***It was 9:32 A.M when she started reading the book itself. After about two hours of reading in silence and without disturbance making it 11:39 when Duzzle busted the door open***

**~Duzzles View~**

I leaned my ear to the door. Wondering what my dear sister was doing. I got bored after some time because all I really heard were pages turning. I would have groaned but I would have given myself away

_~Okey well I got a few options _

_Go away and not bother my lil sister_

_Knock on her door like a good brother would do_

_keep standing here and get bored even more_

_BURST DOWN THE DOOR AND SAY FREEZE_

_Advising number 4~_

I smirked defiantly reaching for the door knob. Repeating the assassin's way threw my head. Slowly, I mean really slowly; turning it getting bored easily for sure. I could feel myself grin like a cat. I knew I could now have control of the whole door. I then counted in my mind when to attack.

~_1,2,3,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13 ATTACK~_

I flung the door open and yelled in victory jumping into the room.

"YyYyAaAaA-HhHhHoOoOoOoO."

I saw her face full of horror and shock. I laughed loudly. The face she made was like really scared. What did she think I was anyway. A rapist or a murderer or a count flamingo (Count Flamingo means a Vampire).

"Dang I scared Chu lil sista, Happy B-day you know what im sayen."

A saw her face go all out with anger and relief. Really its been two hours anyway. So I really don't know if I ran or half ran or just lunged for the bed. I forget easly what I do sometimes all I heard was my sister telling me to get out. Ouch I felt hurt a bit from her meanyness.

"Lil sis it's been TWO hours and you haven't made one lil peep from your pretty lil mouth."

I saw her give me that look. She never figures out how I know it. I mean she even said how do you know. I really rolled my eyes knowing.

"I know because for about three minutes back from now I was spying on you all I heard was page flip, silence, page slip, BORING."

I then saw that she was hiding the book from me. I could see that she must had worked on reflex and pushed it behind her before I could really see. My sister was always smart but I want to know what my lil sista is reading.

"Happy one of my surprise presents Violety you got two more."

I smiled goofy like hearing her groan in protest. It was fun having Violet as a little sister. I then hugged my little sister feeling her hug in return. I really had to frown at how easy I could get the book. My sister then said parting from me while I grabbed the book.

"May I ask why you came in here."

I thought that felt like a moment but it was a quick response.

"Oh you know I just wanted to see if you were alive I mean its been two hours since you have been in this room you do know that right?"

I acted cool when I saw my sisters little bewildered face. I could laugh but then ruin my cover I saw her look away and that was my q. I got up and danced and said.

"I got the book, I got the book."

Violet went wide eyed and demanded I give it back threateningly. I felt a smirk place on my lips. My boring blond hair with my sapphire eyes. With the AMAZING BODY OF A GOD. Oh yeah that's right im dead drop sexy and im a freestyle. I saw my little sister get in an attack stance about to hit me with scissors.

~CRAP~

I lightly screamed like a little girl and ran out of he room. I went to the hallway and got my bow staff. I randomly chose a random page just wanting to get a little fun out of this but not to far in it. I balanced the book on my head making my eyes cross-eyed keeping one eye on the page and one on my sister. My sister froze because I opened the book. I then loudly read the page.

_~Neverland~_

_Im holding a deep secret_

_That has a combination_

_It's a mystery for you_

_To another world_

_Nor far from the sky_

_Just look for the second star to the right_

***The floor began to shack, the book began to spin, and two black animated hands grabbed Duzzle and Violet tightly, dragging them into the beginning of the Journey**

**Violet with her Scissors and Duzzle with his bow staff. Everything went to fast for them all they heard was each others screams and everything went black. Everything came to nothingness. The mother Rahzel heard them joking around so she didn't bother. Until everything went dead silent so she then took an alert. Rahzel saw the book on the floor open and it having a mist of multi-colors. Rahzel gasped and then started to weep. For her only son and her only daughter got sucked into Neverland. One place was she by all means may never get her kids back. Since Violet still hasn't been able to grow into a body yet of a women; and Duzzle her oldest son never could grow up even when he grew a mature body. Rahzel took the book into her room placing it on a book stand. Wishing her children the best since there was nothing she could do***


End file.
